


安魂曲

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 二战paro





	安魂曲

潘帕斯草原上其实也是有树的，两三株长在一起的细长树干的种类，Kylo叫不出它们的名字，他是今日才乘着钢铁巨鸟到达此地的异乡人，尚未来得及与这片土地熟络，便又被催促着前往更陌生的地方，他从未听过名字的小镇。  
催促他的是他胸膛中那颗剧烈跳动却仿佛忘记自己的任务是送氧的心脏，脉搏加速的同时他的肺却仿佛快要窒息，在海拔只有几百米的地方起了高原反应似的晕眩。他在机场出口处的长椅上坐了好一会儿，假装自己在等什么人来接。他把护照本放进贴身的内侧衣袋，像一个经验丰富熟知当地治安状况的旅行者，但最终给予他安全感的却是护照皮套里夹着的那张明然是后期上色的老照片，上面的人英俊年轻，发色如同太阳花。  
应该比那更好看的。Kylo单手抚着胸口，护照本的硬度隔着衣服浅浅地传来，他不用打开看就知道照片上的人长什么样。他可比这张褪色的照片好看多了。现在也一定如此。  
他们很多年没见了。这很多年间发生了很多事情。但比起他们初遇到离别间发生的，这些都不值一提，那时候打了一场世界大战。战争概是人短暂的一生里所能遇到的最重大事件，但Kylo坚持认为自己生命中最重要的时刻是他们分享巧克力的下午。也许是黄昏，总之他遇见了那个闪着光芒的孩子，金橙色的阳光像是对他格外关照，多洒了几分在他整齐的发间。

他叫Hux。

Kylo7岁那年，一个男人带着自己的儿子搬进了Kylo楼下狭小的居室。这是贵族旧时在城里参加社交季时所暂住的寓所，楼下是过去佣人居住的地方，自Kylo记事起就空着，体面的人家不愿自降身段，楼房临街面豪华的外表让穷人望而怯步。新邻居不知从何听说这有廉价的住处，就连房东太太都觉得意外，她已经把那小屋子当做杂货间用了。  
Kylo，那时还叫Ben，父母是富裕的犹太商人，经营着这条街上最大的糖果店，他们待人热情，善良诚实，头脑精明，将甜蜜的梦想出售给孩子们，生意越来越红火，开了好几家连锁店。Ben是最大的受益者，他的口袋里总是装满了各种甜食，过分充足的糖分让他长出肚腩，他觉得难堪，却戒不掉零食。  
邻居搬来的那天，Ben跟着妈妈敲开了楼下简陋的门。楼上的租客都假装不知道楼下那间绿色的门背后不再是杂物间，但Leia却执意要履行对新邻居一向有之的欢迎礼节。美丽的夫人穿着精致的裙子，拿着装满自制点心的篮子，门槛内侧开门应答的却是看上去完全属于另一个世界的男人，他穿着廉价的衬衣，大概连浆洗的钱都没有，面部有几茬没刮干净的胡须，眼睛里布着血丝，说话时空气中有酒精的味道。Leia见到他明显有些惊吓，但她很快从容地问好，简单地自我介绍，然后双手送出绑着丝带的竹篮，礼貌地告别。  
Ben听见屋子里有布料和木头摩擦的声音，却看不见另一个人影。男人似乎觉得没必要打断孩子手上的活计，就为了让他本就不打算交好的邻居见识这一家有多潦倒，生硬的道谢之后便关上了门。  
那以后两家人就再没见过。楼房有两个出口，分别通向两条不同的街道。Ben的父母每天会去街道北面的店铺，其他住二楼的人也习惯走北面的楼梯，那里出去就是喧闹繁华的街道，有各种昂贵的商店，走到尽头是歌剧院，昏黄的路灯彻夜不息。而新来的父子大概自知身份，或是做着什么另一边的行当，总是选择从侧门离开，那过去是送食材和木炭的小贩走的路，为防他们溜到别的屋子里去偷窃，还有一道门将这里与前厅隔开。  
“是时候再将那道门锁起来了。”Ben某天放学的时候听见有人在房东太太屋里大声说话，尖声尖气的是个女人。Ben将脸贴在门上想听听房东怎么回答，忽然视野里一个瘦削的影子闪过走廊那边的门。他没有看清那人的样貌，眼睛里只余一片夕阳色的残影。他听得见的，Ben想。

“你今天又没有晚饭吃吗？”Ben仰着头问坐在木箱上的大男孩，他听妈妈说楼下的父亲总是不给孩子吃饱。Leia不会对孩子说这些，但身为母亲总是忍不住对丈夫抱怨邻居不合理的教育方式。“你叫Hux对吗？我看房东老奶奶的登记本上是这么写的。”  
Hux坐在一堆破木箱的顶上，箱子垒得高高的，他倚靠着最上层的箱子，胳膊搭在一只屈起的膝盖上，安静得像是睡着了一样，完全没有搭理不礼貌小孩的意思。  
Ben费力地爬上木箱，他的个头比邻居家的男孩矮一截，体育也不是他这种身材的人所能拥有的长项，爬上箱子颇费一番功夫。在上面站稳之后，Ben将小手伸进口袋里掏了掏，拿出一大块包装完好的巧克力。几颗玻璃弹珠随着落了出来，尽数掉在木板上，又滚到木箱的缝隙里“叮叮咚咚”发出一连串声响。“这个给你，奶油味的。”  
坐在木箱宝座上的少年这才转过头看Ben，他的睫毛是金色的，比窗帘上的金丝深，更像是蜂蜜垂坠的糖线。他毫不客气地接过巧克力，撕开印着金字的包装纸，狠狠地咬了一大口。他已经饿了整天。  
“你到底是不是叫Hux？”Ben好奇地追问，不忘自报家门，“我叫Ben，我跟爸爸和妈妈住在这里。他们是开糖果店的。你跟父亲搬来的那天我还跟妈妈一起拜访过你们家呢！可惜那时你好像在忙。”  
Hux那时忙着清理年久失修的木地板之间长出的蘑菇，如果不把孢子也清理干净，那么以后还会长的。还有墙纸上灰色的霉迹、坏掉一块的衣橱隔板、吱吱嘎嘎的窗框……他那身强力壮的父亲负责最重要的部分，他在酒气中监督自己的儿子完成工作，并在他认为必要时施以惩罚，以确保一切有条不紊，就像军人一样。他过去的确以这个职业为傲，他参加世界大战，并戴着军功章生还。可时过境迁，如今可供发号施令的只剩自己儿子，他当然不会放弃最后的权威。  
“你是听不清我说话吗？哎，楼顶风太大了！”Ben索性跪起身，贴近Hux的耳朵将自己的问题重复了一遍。凑近了，他才看见对方耳垂后有一块深色的阴影，再仔细瞧瞧，白皙的脖子上还有两道殷红的口子。  
说话的气流吹拂着耳朵痒痒地，小男孩身上干净衣服的味道令他有些不适。他不耐烦地点头，希望对方满足了好奇心之后便能安静下来。  
“Hux，你爸爸经常揍你吗？”对自己不受欢迎的事实毫无察觉的Ben又开启了一个新的更令人讨厌的话题，“我妈妈常说打孩子是不对的，不给孩子吃饭也是不对的。”  
Hux最想做的事情是将这个冒失的小孩一脚踢翻，让他像那些弹珠一样滚落，发出更尖厉的悦耳的声音。他差一点就那么做了，但Ben接下来的建议使他不得不放弃盘算好的餐后娱乐。  
“你还要吗？不够的话我去家里拿，还有很多，很多别的口味的，橘子、麦芽……你喜欢哪种？”Ben延长了Hux用餐的时间，不知不觉间逃过了被拿来寻乐的命运。Hux不到半分钟就吃完了一整块巧克力，那可是店铺里出售的最大块规格，Ben断定Hux一定饿极了。  
“都行。”Hux的口腔被奶油巧克力的甜味充满，他觉得有些腻味，但肚子还没有填饱，何来挑三拣四的余地。他说话的时候故意不去看Ben那殷切的表情，他可不希望对方误会他是在乞求什么施舍，哪怕是他暴戾的父亲也未曾使他屈服于名为饥饿的惩罚。  
十五分钟后，Ben再次出现，手里抓着好几种不同包装的巧克力，还有一大块裹着奶油脆皮的面包以及一个牛奶罐子。拿着这些他是无论如何都爬不上箱子堡垒的，只好向Hux求援。  
“请你拉我上去好吗？”Ben举着小手对Hux说，“巧克力吃多了会反胃，所以我拿来了面包。光吃面包会口渴，所以我又带了牛奶。”  
Ben的胳膊握起来有种肥腴感，软软地充满了脂肪。Hux的手臂很瘦削，却十分有力。附近的坏孩子们都是他的手下败将，可惜那些四处徘徊专拣软柿子的家伙都穷得叮当响，不然Hux完全可以靠自己的拳头填饱肚子。  
“你父亲不该这么对你的。”Ben伸出手，小心翼翼地碰上Hux的手腕，轻轻地抚摸着。他在被Hux抱起的时候瞧见了Hux手腕上青红相间的一片，若不是几处结了痂，他还以为那是绘画的颜料染上的。他很难相信会有父亲如此对待自己的孩子，虽然他的父亲有时表现得很固执，偶尔也会罚他禁足，却从未在他身上留下伤痕，或者做任何可能留下伤痕的事情。  
“别多管闲事。”Hux撕下一大片面包，那是用白面粉做的，里面添加了花生酱，跟鸡蛋清和牛奶一起混合在面团里烘烤而成，火候恰到好处，软绵绵地发着香气，焦糖色的面包皮上还有白色的糖霜，放进嘴里就会自己软成甜甜的一团，是他从未去过的街道另一边的商店里才会卖的那种富贵人吃的面包。  
“Hux，我们做朋友吧。” Ben往Hux那边挤了挤，手掌搭在Hux的腿上，手心传来油腻湿滑的感觉。Hux的爸爸不要求他每天换干净裤子吗？Ben可讨厌每天都必须换干净行头出门了，反正最后都会弄得脏兮兮地，还不如将就穿前一天那一套呢。他伸直自己的腿，将绑着男士吊袜带的小腿跟Hux的比较，暗自在心里吐舌头，Hux真的太瘦了。他决定做一件好事。“我每天都给你带吃的，就藏在——这个箱子里。你饿了就来拿吧~”  
不。Hux心里拒绝道，却没有功夫说出来，他正忙着从罐子里喝牛奶。等他喝完牛奶，Ben已经开出了他无法拒绝的条件。他就着最后一块巧克力吞下自己的自尊，从牙缝里挤出一个“好”。脸颊烫得厉害，却是因为与开心截然相反的情感。  
Ben开心地晃着小腿，将脑袋靠在Hux的肩膀上，脸蛋红成秋天的石榴花。他在学校里交不到朋友，功课不佳，游戏很笨，不管是踢球还是玩牌，他在的一方总是输，谁也不愿跟他一起。但是没关系，他今后有Hux了，能跟比自己大的孩子成为朋友在同龄人中可是值得夸耀的事情。

一块巧克力引发的故事后跟着面包和牛奶的故事，还有苹果、香蕉、橘子……各种各样的糖果，还有块生日蛋糕。当然是Ben的，一大块核桃味的浇着奶油的蛋糕，是一整个圆形蛋糕的一半。Ben在家里吹灭蜡烛，许了愿，切下第一刀，与父母分享了一半，然后端着剩下的一半去找Hux。愿望中出现的人在木箱子城堡上等着他，Ben已经掌握了攀爬的技巧，相信自己手端着蛋糕也能翻上去。但Hux在Ben抬腿的时候便接过了盘子，他可不愿拿食物冒险。  
Ben比初遇的时候长高了些，鞋码大了一号。他穿着崭新的白衬衣和格子短裤坐在有些发霉的木箱上，笃定相信就算弄得一身灰也不会在这天挨骂。随着年岁的增长，他对父母的管教越来越不耐烦，他讨厌希伯来文的程度超过了拉丁文，后者至少还能看得清字母，也不会不小心就擦花蘸水笔的墨。  
Hux只会说德语，但街上的小孩都听他的。Ben曾经好几次躲在房顶上偷看Hux打架，那可比黑白电影里的侠客威风，Ben知道演戏都是假的，可Hux的功夫却是真的。  
正当Ben幻想自己将来某一天能从Hux那里学得一招半招，让学校里的小伙伴刮目相看时，一个毛茸茸暖呼呼的东西挨上了他的脚背，“窸窸窣窣”地蹭得他一阵发麻。“老鼠！”Ben尖叫着抓住Hux的胳膊，自从他发现自己的玩具小熊被老鼠啃得没了脑袋，无头怪物和老鼠大军便成了他噩梦的常客。  
“那是米粒。”Hux有些气恼地看着地上翻倒的盘子和下面压着的没吃完的蛋糕，这足足浪费了大概八分之一个圆的大小。好在他已不觉饥饿，便没有发难。  
“你给老鼠起了名字？”Ben抬起头问，小身体仍在颤抖。  
Hux弯腰拾起方才被惊慌失措的Ben踢到一边的小家伙，那是一只金黄色的小奶猫，团在Hux的手掌里瑟瑟发抖。它循着奶香气钻出来讨吃的，却莫名地挨了一记踹，翡翠色的眼睛委屈巴巴地耷拉着，水汪汪地像是它也有眼泪一般。  
“原来是小猫。”敌人的敌人就是朋友，Ben对猫可是很有好感的。  
“是啊。老鼠的天敌。”Hux捧着小猫几步跳下木箱子，拾起跌落的餐盘，将小猫放在蛋糕旁边，轻轻推了推。小猫迟疑了几秒，便迫不及待地伸出粉红色的舌头舔起了奶油。  
“你竟然偷偷把猫养在房顶！”Ben笨手笨脚地往下爬，他从未见过Hux的眉头如此舒展，像是被抚平了一样，嘴角挂着比雨后彩虹还罕见的微笑。  
“猫妈妈在箱子里做了窝，生了四只小猫，被我发现后又转到了别处去，悄悄叼走了其中三只，却单单余下这只没带走。我就由着它在这儿了。”小猫吃得太急，鼻尖上沾着一大团奶油，呛得它直呼气。Hux只好蹲下来，用手指轻轻地替它清理出呼吸的通道。小猫黏着他的手指，把上面的奶油舔得干干净净，才又去吃地上的蛋糕。  
“你给他起名叫米粒？”Ben的脑袋撑在Hux的膝盖上，歪着头看小猫吃东西。它好小，好瘦，一副孱弱，营养不够的样子。  
“总不能就叫猫吧？”Hux的食指在米粒的头上轻柔地抚摸，柔软光滑的毛发下面骨头的形状宛如山地的沟脉，传来令人心旷神怡的手感，令人想起微风拂过山岗时草地上掀起的绿色波浪。  
“这名字什么意思？”Ben在脑子里想了几种组合，德语、拉丁语和希伯来语混在一起，凑出稀奇古怪的含义。最后他摇摇头，希望Hux能给他一个答案。  
“随便起的，它出生的箱子上写着这个单词，可能是商标吧？”Hux轮廓好看的下巴冲着角落点了点，箱子城堡的最底层确实有一个较完整的木箱子，用白色油漆在绿色的标签上写着“米粒”，后面还有几个字母，被杂物挡住看不清。  
“它妈妈为什么不要它了？”  
“谁知道呢？可能因为它太弱小了吧。母猫是没有足够的奶水养大所有的孩子的，竞争不过自己的兄弟姐妹就只能挨饿，待到优劣逐渐明显，母猫会主动放弃最弱小的幼猫，专心养大那些强壮而健康的后代。”  
“真可怕呢！”衣食无忧也没有兄弟姐妹的Ben对米粒心生同情，他觉得这只小猫某种程度上很像Hux，毛色比较浅，瞳孔更加深，但就是特别像。  
“生存竞争本来就是残酷的。”Hux将米粒重新捧在手里，小家伙方才已经填饱了肚子，正围着他的鞋子打转。  
“我以后每天都带牛奶上来，把它喂得壮壮的。还有金枪鱼粒和牛肉块，幼猫也能吃的那种。”Ben想戳戳米粒粉色的鼻尖，却被猫爪子拍在指甲盖上。肉垫软软的像棉花糖一样，触感格外地舒服，爪子还没长出来，打人一点都不疼。“你能叫它跟我一起玩吗？告诉它，我不会欺负它。”  
Hux把脸凑近自己的手掌，像是真的会说猫咪的语言般将嘴唇贴在米粒的耳朵边动了动。小猫瞪大眼睛抬起头，从Hux的指缝中怯生生地看着曾使自己受苦的男孩子，“喵喵”地叫了几声。  
“它是在问好吗？”Ben学着Hux方才的样子抚摸米粒的脑袋，手指顺着毛发的方向一直滑到它的尾椎出，因为那里特别的柔软便不自觉地多停留了片刻。米粒似乎十分受用，眯着眼睛在Hux的手里打起了盹儿。  
“以后就交给你喂了。”Hux轻轻地将熟睡的小猫放在Ben的手心里，Ben的手不够大，托不住小猫的脑袋，他只好又将它放在Ben盘起的腿上。  
“嗯。”Ben开心地点头，他看见某种难以名状的光芒从Hux水色的眼睛里浮起，那素日深不可测的幽潭般的眸子变得清浅了少许。日后想起，Kylo觉得也许只有在这一时刻，他才稍微接近过Hux的心。  
再一次见面时Ben身上一点肥肉都没有了。他无忧无虑的日子没过多少年，载满糖果的幸福小船便被反复无常的命运之手打翻，他毫无准备地跌落深渊，眼看着熟识的人像暴雨过后的蝼蚁般被厄运碾碎。那些曾经跟他居住在同一栋楼的富裕的犹太人几乎都死在党卫军的枪口下，他的父母那日没有回来，不知所踪，但Ben也不敢作太过乐观的假设。他侥幸地暂时没有死去，却不过是被延长了必死的命运前惴惴不安的心理折磨，他在集中营里忍着呕吐的感觉强迫自己喝下不知什么做成的粥时，常常怀疑那些直接因为年老或行动不便当即获得解脱的邻居们或许更加幸运。  
每一天都有人死去，死于饥饿，或者劳役。Ben早年的优渥生活积累的脂肪让他比大部分苦役者撑得久，可长期食物摄入不足加过度消耗也使他几近皮包骨。当日干活最少的人会被处死，Ben望着自己颤抖个不停的胳膊，隐隐觉得就快要轮到自己了。  
当Ben和几个同受苦难的犹太人被士兵叫到集中营外面时，他几乎确定这是自己人生的最后一刻。但他命不该绝，这里新来的长官，想要将不远处的古老楼房当做自己的住处和办公地，他们是被叫去屋子里干活的。Ben被分配去了餐厅，蜂蜜的甜味唤起他久违的蜜糖记忆，肉类的香气折磨着他空空如也的胃，他甚至能够分辨出迷迭香和薄荷的味道，他已经快要忘记食物应有的各不相同的气味了。  
Hux的侧影出现在走廊，他穿着笔挺的沼泽色军服，硬朗的剪裁线条笔直勾勒出英武的身形，他如今又结实又强壮，将那对身材要求苛刻的军装变成仿佛专为他量身定做的礼服。他在跟什么人说话，偶尔侧过头，却没有看见Ben。他的眼睛依然如过去般浅绿如水，但那眸子里不可测的深渊之上多了一层坚冰，将沉积于底的不为人知的事情牢牢封锁。而后他终于看见了餐厅门那边呆立的人影，一场突如其来的凌汛在眼中爆发，冰面碎裂，某种Ben所熟悉的光芒自深处隐隐闪烁。  
“Hux……？”直到四目交接，Ben才真正确定那是Hux无疑。如今的他比Ben在数年的思念中那些带着绮丽滤镜的梦中影像还要英俊潇洒，以致早已对命运低头任其摆布的Ben不敢相信自己如此好彩。  
Hux的薄嘴唇重重地抿了一下，并没有喊出那个他刚刚想起的名字。他所身处的长长的走廊上有几个士兵，斜前方的楼梯上有几个士官在往下走。今晚将有个宴会，替他接风洗尘，眼下这里全都是人，全都是眼睛和舌头。  
哗啦啦陶瓷和玻璃碎了一地，走廊里的士兵闻声过来查看，发现新来的长官正粗暴地将大约是笨手笨脚做了错事的犹太杂役踢到墙角。他们对这位新长官的脾气素有耳闻，心想那个愚蠢的家伙算是倒了血霉，也不敢多问什么，各自回到先前的位置。  
Ben被Hux突如其来的举动吓得昏厥在地，他方才看见Hux飞快地闪身进餐厅，又扯下桌布的一角，任那些餐具掉落在地摔个稀烂。还没等他问为什么，便被对方踢倒在地，饿得快贴上后背的腹部差点被踢穿。  
听到门口逼近的脚步逐渐远去，Hux一把抓起Ben的领口将他拖到了厨房里。厨娘不在，两个犹太人正将从菜地推过来的土豆卸下，见到Hux和他手里不幸的人吓得浑身发抖，推车倒下压到他们的脚背也不觉得疼痛。但Hux没有理他们，骂骂咧咧地拽着Ben将他拖上吱吱嘎嘎的窄楼梯，不知道会遇见什么人，但至少这里不会有德国人来。  
Hux一直将Ben拖到阁楼上的储物室，将他扔在最里面的角落，一堆像是上个世纪就存放在这里发霉的毯子与墙壁的夹缝间，命令他不要出声，也不要动。然后沿原路返回，将遇见的所有犹太人全部踢下楼逐一枪毙，新鲜的血液渗入木板，一路铺到餐厅。即便是严谨的德国人也不会去数那些尸体的数量，更没有人记得他们活着时长什么样。  
Ben就这么神奇地活下来了，以更多的他同胞的性命为代价。

“你走之后没有人碰过我。”Ben在久未品尝的性爱所带来的疼痛中气喘吁吁地说，仿佛那是什么很重要的事情般强调着，“没有别人，只有你。”  
没有在楼下立即打死这个麻烦家伙是Hux这么多年以来所做的唯一称得上出格的事情。他总是一丝不苟，将任务完成得毫厘不差，从不要求额外的奖励。但在他大半夜冒着被同僚们察觉的危险将一个犹太男人搬回自己的卧室清洗喂食之后，他认为自己十分需要点什么好东西来平息冒险所带来的兴奋。他知道Ben只属于他一个人，他进入的那一刻便知道了。  
“Hux，我好想你。我给你写过信，可你没有回。我还以为你不要我了，我甚至猜想你在军队里遇到了更好的更爱的人。”Ben慢慢地支起身体，“可我又听说你们军队里严令禁止这种事情……总之，你仍想着我，对吗？”  
Hux的身子陷在皮沙发上，看着刚刚替他解决完欲望的人颤颤巍巍地扶着墙壁一点点地挪向自己。他方才是使用了暴力，但拳头和皮鞭并不是Ben如此虚弱的全部原因，他看见Ben的肚腩松垮垮地，尚未适应饥饿带来的脂肪锐减。他那软绵绵的小肚腩早已随着犹太人的富裕日子消失得无影无踪，这具身体如今只剩下嶙峋的瘦骨，操起来硌着慌。  
“我不知道该不该告诉你，但我想你也许希望知道。”Ben挣扎着将身体落在Hux身边，他里外都疼，只能侧着身子跟Hux说话。他浑身赤裸，将那些难看的伤痕暴露在Hux面前令他有些难为情，但他没干净衣服可换，条纹花色的囚服已被他自己的血污染。“米粒死了。”  
Hux的心跳震了一下，仍面不改色，仿佛毫不关心。欢爱的余韵散去，理智重新掌握他的大脑，令他觉得前晚所做的事情太过冒险，且并不值得。  
“你走了以后我就把它带回家里养，妈妈给它做了一个垫满棉花的小房子。它后来长到8公斤重，肚子圆滚滚地像是装着小宝宝——它倒是从没怀过孕。它喜欢躺在阳台上的花盆中间晒太阳。它会帮家里消灭老鼠和虫子，很乖巧。可是——”Ben顿了顿，深呼吸几下，仅仅是回忆，那天的情形也令他不寒而栗。  
Hux没有催促，他相信自己已经抛弃了多余的感情，没什么能使他动容。他父亲死讯传来时他正在镜子里欣赏新的肩章，那个男人的死亡没有让晋升的喜悦蒙上任何阴影。米粒不过是一只野猫，它原本就是要在物竞天择的手足相残中死去的，这不过是迟来的命运。他觉得Ben发红的眼圈和抽动的大鼻头很可笑，他的鼻子比小时候更大了，脸上多了滑稽的黑色斑点。他倒是真以为自己在意那只猫呢。  
“那天，我预感不妙，把米粒藏在衣柜里。可是他们在屋子里四处翻找，掀翻了桌子踢倒了椅子，问我父母在哪里。米粒可能受到了惊吓，在衣柜里叫个不停，就……被他们发现了。”  
Hux饶有兴趣地在脑海中搜寻Ben所做的事情中成功的例子，最终一无所获。  
“有一个士兵去抓米粒的脖子，被咬了手。”Ben将嘴唇咬出了血，红色的液体将他的唇瓣染成鲜艳的红色，几乎是他惨白如纸的面孔上唯一的色彩。“就把它扔进了壁炉里。”  
Hux感觉到一阵灼热袭来，又很快退去。厚厚的窗帘外天空中繁星闪烁，夏季大三角横亘当空，确实是炎热的季节。Hux发现自己起了鸡皮疙瘩，但他并没有觉得凉快多少。  
“很抱歉，我拦不住他们。”Ben羞愧地低下头，将额头抵在Hux肩上。他那时为了救米粒被踢打得晕了过去，再醒来，便是拥挤，散发着绝望和死亡气味的火车厢。他无能为力，对米粒，对自己，都是一样。  
“你知道我是谁吗？”Hux忽然问道，他的眼角带着无法使人感到亲切的笑意，手指贴着Ben瘦出棱角的脸庞摩擦。  
“你当然是Hux。”眼前的人曾给他温暖，但如今他却像是要将热量悉数收回般散发着寒意，但Ben相信他仍是他所认识的那个人，否则他们方才不会在浴室里相拥，“我的爱人。”  
屋子里爆发出一阵隐忍的笑声，Hux刚刚听到了他这辈子所闻最好笑的事情。  
“我如今是你的敌人。”Hux侧过头贴在Ben的耳边，像诉说情话般一字一句地将残酷的事实灌进对方的耳里。“你的同胞在高墙之内，而我将会决定他们将在什么时候以什么方式死去。”  
Ben当然知道Hux在另一个意义上是什么身份，可他救了自己。虽然过程有点粗暴，但艰难时世中也没有更好的选择。他并没有责怪Hux的想法，甚至相信他前些日子所目睹的骇人听闻的事情也并非Hux的过错。“你只是在服从命令，错的是那些逼迫你执行这种命令的人——”  
“唔！”Ben的话未说完便被自己身体撞击地面的声响打断。他的额角在茶几上碰了个口子，新冒出来的红色溪流染红了他的视线。Ben捂着脑袋，模模糊糊地看见Hux从身侧掏出了什么黑色的玩意儿。  
“逼迫？恰恰相反，我乐在其中，甚至可以说从未这么快乐过。合法地折磨那些曾经身世显贵的家伙，可比在小巷子里打碎别人的下颚有意思多了。”Hux保持着先前的笑容，将枪口对准儿时的性伴。他有时会这么做，将中意的囚犯拖到屋里蹂躏，事后再一劳永逸地让他们闭嘴。 “到此为止了，Ben。替我向米粒问好。”  
Kylo愣愣地看着黑洞般的枪口，看着它在视线中变成两个，然后贴上自己的额头。  
“Hux？你不是爱我的吗？”  
回应他的是一个无声的笑容。

究其一生，Ben都没能明白为什么那时Hux没有扣下扳机。

再一次见到Hux时，Ben的眼中只剩一抹光辉的金红色，像死之将近的黄昏最后一轮落日，因为不再拥有的明天而格外红艳，光芒四射。模糊的形象逐渐化作熟悉的身影，在半睁的视野中摇曳着，宛如风中蜡烛的火焰。Ben微笑着，干燥的嘴唇裂开新的口子，口中残留的血水结成了块，陈旧的腥味不再使他恶心。他就要到天国去了，来接他的天使长着跟Hux一模一样的面孔，他将带来解脱，引领他远离不再接纳他的国家，去没有饥饿和寒冷的福地。  
暂时还没有变成天使的Hux有在他所制造的废墟上散步的习惯，散发着热气的断壁残垣和仍在流淌的红色小溪在夏日的黄昏里组成最美的意象。白石灰墙上零乱的弹孔组成不会发光的星座，无序的洞眼排列成永不重复的图案，Hux走在遍布瓦砾的街道上，闲庭信步如走在辉煌的画廊中。  
他甚至不许人陪伴，无人可以与他分享这最惬意的时刻，他的配枪别在腰间，随时准备好解决那些自以为逃过一劫的藏匿者。  
什么东西绊住了他的脚踝，踢开之后Hux踩在了柔软的地面上。他知道那是什么，转身的同时枪已经握在了手里。  
“Hux？”Ben原本静静地躺着等待自己的引领者，可他太像一具尸体了以至于Hux径直从他眼前经过而没有发现他身体微微的起伏。  
尸体喊出了自己的名字，Hux却没有认出Ben，炮火扬起的厚厚灰尘和发黑的污血搅作一团，即便是Ben自己站在镜子前，恐怕也无法认出里面的人是谁。况且那具“尸体”瘦弱不堪，衣着褴褛，与Hux记忆中胖嘟嘟的干净男孩相去甚远。  
“Hux？我是Ben，Ben Solo。呃——”  
Ben在因饥饿和困乏而致的恍惚中仿佛看见自己人生的尽头即将落下的最后一轮红日，愣愣地拼命睁开浮肿的眼睛看了好一会儿，直到对方偶然间也看见了自己，四目相对，Ben才从那仍有几分熟悉的视线中产生那大概是Hux的想法。他也只有七八分确定，因为Hux与Ben过去仰慕的少年也只剩两三分相像。  
Hux，他方才面带微笑，注视着被送往集中营的不幸囚徒们延绵不绝的队伍，像是在检阅自己的战利品。他从口袋里拿出一支烟，侧过身避开风势想将它点上，却看见火苗中有一具伪装得并不专业的“尸体”正朝自己挥手。说是挥手有些夸张，Ben拼尽仅剩的力气也不过只能让手臂抬过头顶再垂下。  
刚刚这里发生了一场小小的骚乱，有人预知自己的命运，想在被管在墙里之前做最后一搏。几十个不自量力的犹太人被打死了，尸体横七竖八躺在路边，刚刚好给那些抱有相同想法的人警示。Hux认为没必要为了一个苟延残喘的家伙打乱路边恢复良好的秩序，他很乐意亲自送这个“幸运的”逃亡者去见他的上帝。既然他方才幸运地没被击中要害，那他将获得自己应得的彩头，虽然这会让他后悔自己为何没有早点断气。  
Hux。  
这三个字母歪歪扭扭地出现在沙地上，Hux根本不想承认那刚刚好是他的名字。笔画中装饰着深色的血块，跟沙土混在一起变成红色的小泥团。地上的人努力说着什么话，却只能发出嘶哑的如破风箱一样的清音，“Hu……”  
Hux回头看了一眼，路边的士兵都背对着这边，注意力全在那些犹太人身上，即使他们朝这边望，也有一座破烂的木屋和前后栽种的树木将视线挡住。那是夏季早熟的桃树，枝叶茂盛，羽毛形状的叶子中间已有绿铃铛一样的果实。Hux警惕地蹲下，想听清对方在说什么，却发现那沾着血污的手指又在地上颤抖着写下另一个名字。

 

敲门声与枪内的“咔嗒”声几乎同时响起，一名下级军官走进来，有重要的事情向Hux汇报。Hux垂下手臂，退回保险，将手枪重新装好。Ben就躺在距离两人不到一尺的地面上，但不管是Hux还是新来的军官，谁都没有当这屋里还有别人存在。尤其是那年轻的尉官，似乎对这样的场景司空见惯，瞟都没瞟地上的脏家伙，仿佛那是一件无生命的物体。  
Ben害怕得连呼吸都几乎静止。就算Hux的枪口对准他，他也固执地相信Hux不会扣动扳机。不过是做做样子，Hux一定事先发觉了有人靠近，所以不能让他再呆在沙发上。可别人绝不会这么仁慈，Hux身边的任何一个人都可能杀掉他而不受任何惩罚，他在集中营里早已见过各种别出心裁的“娱乐”。他尽量遮住自己的脸，像课本上画的鸵鸟一般将自己藏起来，祈求不被注意。  
他这么做是对的，从那之后再没有人知道他还活着。

Kylo对Hux心怀感激，他仍是囚徒，却免遭他不幸的同胞们在高墙内所受的罪，远离毒气室和焚尸炉，不用忍受饥饿和疫病。  
他们在阁楼上做爱，Hux不愿自己的床单染上欢爱的痕迹，尤其是男人的。阁楼里有一些陈年的旧毯子，落满了上个世纪至今的灰尘。Kylo偷偷地将它们晒在阁楼照得见阳光的一隅，尽量掸掉灰尘，好让自己的背在Hux的体重下好受些。  
他们在那金色藤蔓变得灰白的旧毯子上彼此交叠，Hux喜欢按住Kylo的肩膀，让他软软地陷下去。层叠的织物吸收了不停变换的压力和摇晃，三角形屋顶下暴风骤雨，楼下却安静如无人失眠的夜。

 

 

是满月，但这日的月光似乎更要明亮些。木板钉成的箱子阴影中有他们坐在木箱中间分享甜蜜，牛奶色的光线照在他们身上，Hux忽然抬手托起了Ben粉嘟嘟的脸庞，拇指在他柔软的肉里捏出小窝，又移到别处捏了捏。糖果和奶油养大的孩子，里面是否也是甜的呢？  
Hux那晚享用了Ben的嘴，他是很想进到别的地方去，但内裤都扔给妈妈洗的笨孩子怎么可能不被发现血迹呢？

想着所有被他伤害的人，对他们的创伤感同身受，但爱却没有因此削减，它真实沉重地压在心头，变成不可说的罪孽。

他知道他是一个彻头彻尾的刽子手。比起许许多多仅仅身为军人不得不服从命令的多少有一些无奈的同僚，他更像是为了合法地行驶暴力才主动投奔能满足他爱好的战争机器。

他的爱就像他的罪一样真实，带着甜腻的血的味道，像是山岗上盛开的罂粟花，红艳艳地将心的颜色渲染到天边，肆意铺张出甜蜜堕落的味道。多美啊！在大脑发出有毒的警告之前心灵更早地沦陷吧。理智无法拯救疯狂，挣扎最终沦为激情的调味剂，反正人总要为了什么东西去死的。

他脱下汗津津的上衣，悬挂在衣架上，又解开皮带，褪下沾满泥泞的长裤。当他的手指插进内裤的边缘，正打算将它拉下时，才意识到他不能这么做。为什么法斯玛坚持要他沐浴呢？为的就是让他主动脱下内裤，露出那个每个男人都有，但这个民族跟那个民族不太一样，因为千年前传下的宗教和习俗导致区别的器官。  
他不敢再脱，事到如今也不能停下，一秒仿佛一个钟头那样漫长，再拖延片刻，训练有数的前党卫军士兵必然生疑。或许他早在上飞机前便暴露了身份，之后所有的事情都按照FO编写的剧本上演，只等这最后的求证完成，便让他的血流成最后的句号。  
“有什么问题吗？”法斯玛语带关切地问。  
“没、没有。”Kylo扯了下裤腰，露出些许毛发，但生死攸关的部位仍在布料的遮挡下，“就是有点……毕竟您是女人嘛。”  
“原来是这样。”法斯玛微微一笑，“那我就回避吧。其实你无需介意，我可是位医生。”  
法斯玛离开了房间，Kylo纳闷为何如此轻易脱险，只见两个男人走了进来，腰间鼓鼓的，不用猜也知道那是什么。  
“有什么需要就对他们说。”法斯玛的声音隔着门，仍是那么礼貌。

死亡是所有故事的终局，悲剧也好，喜剧也好，里面的人到最后都是要死的。Kylo不过是抢先一步翻到了最后一页，在黑暗无光的冥河上执浆等候自己的爱人在他希望越久越好的将来替自己讲述那剩下的故事。

再见到Hux时，他比过去强壮，撑起衣服的轮廓，露出袖口的手腕强壮有力，可以想象那隐藏在袖子中的手臂肌肉金属色的纽扣的  
Hux离家之后靠着偶然认识的军官推荐进入当时不少德意志青少年视之为荣耀的军事学校，他的体格在那些不少出自军官世家的孩子中间偏瘦弱，但到了格斗场上却以自己在暗巷中磨练出的生存和攻击本能令教官刮目相看，他很快成为年级中最有威望的学生。之后一切都很顺利，战争爆发，他平步青云。

—TBC—


End file.
